Serpent je suis, serpent je resterai!
by la.copine.a.merry
Summary: Suite à un pari avec James, Lily est décidé de changer Rogue. Mais vatelle y réussir ?attention petits spoiler tome 6


**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à madame Rowling (bénie sois cette femme)

**Rating**: k+

**Résumé **: Suite à un pari avec James, Lily est décidé de changer Rogue. Mais va-t-elle y réussir ?

**(Attention certaines allusions au tome 6)**

**Genre**: Humoristique et peut-être tragique je ne sais pas...

**Petite note:** Me voila de retour avec une fic un peu spéciale qui, j'espère, va vous plaire…

Bonne lecture!

(en italique c'est les pensée de Lily ( et désolé si vous voyez Lily avec 2 « L » influence Lost lol)

Pour Gaeriel Palpatine et merci à bel-o-kiu-kiuni pour son idée de potion invisible

**Serpent je suis, serpent je resterai!**

**Chapitre 1: Le pari**

Lily Evans marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, quand elle arriva dans la grande salle où seuls quelques élèves étaient attablés. On pouvait voir que seuls les Maraudeurs et quelques Serpentards étaient présent et on pouvait clairement sentir les tensions entre les deux maisons.

Lily soupira, mais quand tout cela allait-il se terminer? Quand les mentalités allaient-elles grandir?

« C'est pas pour cette année en tout cas », pensa tout haut la jeune fille en regardant les 4 Gryffondor rigoler en regardant dans sa direction

La rousse se retourna pour apercevoir Severus rogue. Celui-ci lança un regard noir à la bande à Potter, et dès qu'il vit qu'elle le regardait son regard changea instantanément.

« Alors la sang de bourbe, on regarde ce qu'on ne pourras jamais avoir ? »

« Que veux-tu dire, Rogue ? »

« Que tu seras toujours sale et tu seras une des première à mourir… »

Lily le regarda sourire avec ses dents jaunes avant de se tourner en faisant virevolter sa robe et partir vers la table des Serpentards.

La rousse soupira - et dire que ça faisait 5 ans qu'elle l'avait sur le dos. La Gryffondor se dirigea vers sa table, le plus loin possible des ces crétins de Maraudeurs.

Elle sentait le regard de Potter peser sur elle.

Quel soulagement quand elle vit Alice Koorduho, sa meilleure amie, se diriger vers elle avec un grand sourire.

« YAFRANKQUIMATOUCHEMONSAC ! »

« Bon respire Alice et parle moins fort je te réécoute. »

« Il y a Franck qui a touché mon sac ! »

« C'est super, Alice, peut-être que demain il te frôlera la main… »

« Mais tu te rend compte Lily! »

« Oui Alice, mange ton déjeuner maintenant. »

Lily soupira quand elle entendit Alice parler doucement à son sac en le remerciant et en l'embrassant.

Les deux filles finirent vite leur déjeuner pour aller au cours de potion. Elles étaient les premières, ce que Lily préférait car son professeur n'était pas un adepte des sorciers nés de parents moldus.

Le professeur Slughorn (_no comment_) préférait de loin les Serpentards ou ceux qui avait une famille influente... Néanmoins les excellents points de Lily en potion lui avaient permis de grimper dans l'estime de son professeur.

« Très bien, aujourd'hui nous allons faire une potion d'invisibilité. Prenez votre livre page 35. »

Lilly et Alice commencèrent la potion sans tarder car celle-ci était compliquée.

« Hé, Lily t'imagines ce qu'on pourrais faire avec une potion invisible… » demanda Alice.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel -bien sûr qu'elle savait quoi faire avec cette potion.

« Voir Franck Longdubat dans sa douche et que j'en profite pour le... »

« C'est bon Alice, j'ai capté ta pensée. »

« Et toi Lily, tu ferais quoi ? Dis le moi…allez... »

Lily resta silencieuse mais son regard se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards, et plus particulièrement sur Rogue. Voir à quoi il ressemblait dans son intimité, voir si c'était seulement une façade, cette méchanceté, ou si une petite étincelle de bonté avait survécu.

Elle soupira

« Alors...tu me le dis oui ou je gueule que tu as envie de James Potter nu dans ton bain ! » menaça Alice

« Très bien j'irai voir les prochains contrôles du prof… »

« Toi, Lily Evans, une élève modèle qui va tricher! »

« Hé oui, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour réussir... »

« Même coucher avec le prof d'histoire de la magie ? »

« Alice, c'est un fantôme! »

« Ah oui c'est vrai. »

Elle se sourirent et continuèrent la potion.

Quand les deux filles eurent fini celle-ci, elle se rendirent près du professeur Slughorn pour la lui remettre. Bien qu'elles avaient eu fini bien en avance, une potion était déjà sur le bureau.

_« Severus Rogue »_ pensa Lily

Quand elle regarda vers la table de ce dernier, il était en train d'écrire dans son livre de potion. C'était la première fois qu'elle le remarquait - mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête, il le savait que c'était interdit…

« Lily, tu crois qu'on aura la moyenne? »

La voix d'Alice la sortit de cette (stupide) réflexion.

« Mais oui Alice, j'en suis sûre. »

La sonnerie retentit et les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent, l'une se rendant au cours de runes, l'autre en divination.

Les deux Gryffondor se retrouvèrent devant la porte du château à la fin de leurs cours, une petite balade pour se remettre les idées en place.

Les filles discutèrent tranquillement en se promenant devant le lac.

« T'imagines te baladant ici avec l'homme de tes rêves au clair de lune », soupira Alice. « Tu crois que Franck Longdubat est romantique? »

« Je crois », lui répondit Lily. « Enfin, Julie Pech... »

« NE ME PARLE PAS DE CETTE PIMBECHE! »

« Désolée, Alice. » Lily se rappela les nuit qu'elle avait du passer à consoler son amie quand Franck était sortit avec cette Julie Pécheur.

Les deux Gryffondors continuèrent de marcher en silence en regardant distraitement le lac.

" ATTENT..."

Trop tard, Alice se reçut Franck Londubat qui avait perdu le contrôle de son balai. Sur le coup Lily éclata de rire avant de s'inquiéter pour son amie qui ne bougeait plus sous Franck Londubat

« Alice... »

Lily entendis petit gémissement de Londubat qui se réveillait. Quand ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, il se releva immédiatement pour voir une Alice avec un sourire béat au bord de l'orgasme. La rousse eut pitié de son amie, car dans cet état elle était capable de n'importe quoi.

« Oh Alice, je suis vraiment désolé », dit Franck avec des yeux à la Charlie ( hum ça c'est pour les fan de Lost), « je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie. »

Ni d'une ni deux le jeune homme la souleva. Lily sourit légèrement, Londubat aurais pu utiliser un **Levilicorpus**. Quand la rousse allait rejoindre son amie, elle entendit des rires. Curieuse, elle s'approcha pour voir les quatre Maraudeurs en train de « s'amuser » avec Severus Rogue. Celui-ci avait la parole coupé car ce stupide James lui avait envoyé un Récurvite, ce qui avait pour effet de lui faire échapper des bulles de savons par la bouche.

Lily entra dans une colère noire

« Laissez-le TRANQUILLE ! »

Elle vit James se mettre la main dans les cheveux pour la énième fois

« Ca va, Evans ? » lui demanda James avec une voix que détestait particulièrement Lily.

« Laisse-le tranquille » dit elle plus calmement avec un regard de dégoût. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait? »

« Eh bien voila, le plus gênant chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, tu vois... »

Lily entendit les rires fuser.

« Tu te crois très drôle », la voix de Lily était glaciale, « mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute, Potter. Laisse le tranquille!"

« C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, » lui répondit James. « Allez...sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus la main sur ce vieux Servilo. »

Lily était abasourdie par un tel crétinisme.

« Je ne sortirais jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et un calamar géant! »

« Pas de chance, Cornedrue », dit ce stupide Sirius Black. « Oh, attention! »

Lily vit Rogue lancer un sort qui blessa James à la joue. Celui-ci répliqua et Severus se retrouva la tête en bas, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre.

Bien évidemment, tout le monde applaudit, ce qui fit monter la moutarde au nez de la jeune rousse.

« Fais-le descendre! »

« Mais certainement, » dit James.

D'un coup de baguette, le garçon aux cheveux gras s'écrasa au sol et essaya de se dépêtrer de sa robe. Il se releva et pointa sa baguette vers James mais son ami Sirius lança un **Petrificus Totalus** et Rogue retomba par terre, raide comme un planche.

« LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE !" hurla Lily. Et sans penser à rien, elle prit sa baguette et la dirigea vers James.

« Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort » dit James sérieusement.

« Alors libère-le du maléfice! »

James utilisa l'anti-sort pour libérer Severus

« Et voila. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été la, Servilus. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide qu'une sale petite sang-de-bourbe comme elle! »

Lily eu l'impression que quelqu'un la poignardait.

« Très bien . Je ne m'en mêlerai plus à l'avenir. Et si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, Servilus. »

Les paroles de Rogue l'avait blessée mais elle devait continuer à rester courageuse!

« Fais des excuse à Evans! » rugit James en pointant sa baguette vers Severus.

_Mais pour qui il se prend ? Je rêve…_

« Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser! Tu es aussi mauvais que lui! »

_Et tiens, prends toi ça dans les dents Potter!_

« Quoi? » protesta Potter. « Jamais je ne t'aurais traitée de...tu-sais-quoi! »

« Tu te mets le cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de ton balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tu ceux que n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire... Ca m'étonne que ton balai sache encore décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR! »

Et Lily parti même en entendant James crier son nom.

C'est les larmes aux yeux que Lily se rendit à l'infirmerie.

Quand elle arriva, elle vit Franck et Alice rigolant. La jeune fille décida de les laisser seuls.

Elle rentra dans la tour et s'assit devant le feu. Elle pensait toujours aux paroles de Severus ( _c'est pas une fic Lily-James pour ceux qui en doute encore_). Lily était sûre et certaine que Rogue ne pouvait pas être comme les autres le présentaient.

Soudain la porte de la tour s'ouvrit et James Potter y entra.

Il se plaça devant Lily.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Evans? » dit celui-ci entre ses dents.

« Que tu sortes de mon champ de vision, Potter. »

« Rogue est un débile demeuré, » continua James.

« Moins que toi en tout cas. »

« Il te déteste et il ne changera jamais sa façon de voir les choses. »

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

« Il est né comme ça. »

« Tais-toi, Potter. »

Lily réfléchi un instant.

« Je vais le changer, moi. »

« Ah oui, Evans ? Et comment une fille de moldue pourrait-elle changer un sang Pur ? »

« Je ne te le dirais pas. »

Inutile de dire que Lily n'en avait strictement aucune idée

« Ecoute Evans, si tu réussi a changer Servilus en un mois, je promet de plus crâner. »

« Et si je ne réussis pas... ? »

« Tu m'embrasses! Marché conclu ? » lui demanda James en lui tendant la main

« Marché conclu. »

Bon comme vous l'avez remarqué une scène du tome 5 de Harry Potter a été reprise et j'ai pris la liberté de changer certaine choses...

Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu, dites votre avis

a+


End file.
